


I got ya

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cordelia doesn't like the sound of fireworks. Misty is there to help her.Pure Fluff. Little one-shot. During relationship.





	

Cordelia flinched sharply when the next firework went off. They were at quite a distance from the park, sitting on the Academy rooftop (much to the headmistress’ dismay) but Misty had insisted wholeheartedly they’d be fine, so she allowed it on the stipulation that the window was left open. No matter how much she loved the swamp witch, she wasn’t spending a whole night freezing her butt of on the roof because the window accidentally locked behind them. 

But still, it was so _loud_. Cordelia _hated_ loud noises in the same way a mouse hated a cat: a pure, unadulterated fear and loathing. Her words just couldn’t make it out when she was startled or afraid or stressed, and loud noises made her all three. It was like she was completely shut down, only responding to the loud bangs which were only worth it due to the pretty lights and sparks they made in the sky.

Another firework went off, bright orange and green, and the headmistress flinched again even as she stared in awe. She hated the noise, but it would be just as loud inside, and they were so _pretty_. Having been blind for some time before, the woman realised just how much she had taken for granted, and she refused to see the fireworks as anything else other than beautiful.

Misty Day sat beside her, wild, golden curls flying softly behind her as the breeze sweetly caressed the two women. Her eyes were wide with wonder as he leant precariously forward, struggling to contain a squeal of joy whenever a firework was lit. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and nudged her cheek gently with her nose.

“Ya okay, Miss Cordelia?” she whispered in slight concern, her sweet, blue gaze now focused entirely on her teacher regardless of what was going on in the night’s sky. 

Her lower lip trembled softly and she was about to nod  in confirmation when another firework went off. Cordelia flinched again, letting out a squeak when the bang echoed for miles around. Misty didn't hesitate to immediately pull her girlfriend into a warm and loving embrace, her hand soft on the back of the older woman’s head whilst she buried her face in Cajun’s neck. 

“Ya want ta go back inside?” the necromancer asked, soothingly stroking Cordelia’s back as the woman settled softly in her lover’s arms. 

“No Misty, I want to stay, they’re so beautiful, even if they are loud,” she admitted with a sigh, hating to feel so weak and frightened as she did over… over what, the noise of fireworks? Her mother would have called her stupid. 

Misty pulled back slowly and Cordelia almost whined, she didn’t want her girlfriend to go anywhere. The swamp witch sensed the other’s reluctance and pulled the headmistress into a loving, deep kiss, connecting their lips sweetly together. “It’s okay, darlin’ I got ya,”.

The taller blonde shuffled a little when they broke apart and sat behind Cordelia Goode, her girlfriend rather confused by the actions and about to ask what she was doing, when all of a sudden, she felt Misty’s hands cover her ears.

Cordelia leant back, settled in between the necromancer’s legs as the girl’s chin rest lightly on top of her head, still with her hands over her girlfriends’ ears as dark chocolate eyes glanced back up, just as another firework illuminated the black expanse of sky with red and blue. 

The loud noise was muted this time, not so brash and startling any more and Cordelia found herself relaxing in the arms of her beautiful Misty Day. The Cajun pressed a kiss into the headmistress’ silky, golden tresses, bringing her lips close to the woman’s covered ear, just so she could hear her.

“Happy new year, Miss Cordelia,”

“Happy new year, Misty,” she replied with a smile much more captivating than the fireworks in the sky.


End file.
